Der Coup
Der Coup ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, die vom Malibu Club in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (im „Büro“ des Malibu Clubs sitzen alle im Kreis beisammen: Im Vordergrund Hilary King, Phil Cassidy und Cam Jones, Ken Rosenberg sitzt auf der Schreibtischkante und lässt ein Bein baumeln. Tommy Vercetti steht und hat gerade noch einmal detailliert seinen Plan erklärt. Er deutet nun erneut auf die Tafel) * Tommy Vercetti: Ihr seht, Gentlemen, das wird leicht verdientes Geld für uns. * Ken Rosenberg (euphorisch):' Ernsthaft, Tommy, du solltest dir überlegen, Anwalt zu werden. ''(Phil Cassidy steht ächzend auf) * '''Phil Cassidy: Was zum Geier rauchst du eigentlich, Mann? (er deutet anklagend auf Tommy) * Phil: Das ist kein simpler Plan. (er macht eine Drehung um sich selbst) * Phil: Ach, wer braucht schon simple Pläne? Der Kommunismus, das war ein simpler Plan. Hat Russland aber nicht viel genutzt, hah! * Tommy (beschwichtigend):' Ganz ruhig. Mit einem Team wie diesem ist das alles kein Problem. Cam übernimmt den Safe. Phil? Wir beide kümmern uns um die Sicherheit, und Hilary fährt den Fluchtwagen. ''(Rosenberg lacht kurz und steht auf) * '''Ken: Äh, hast du nicht jemanden vergessen? Jemanden, der dir unzählige Male geholfen hat in dieser Stadt? Jemanden...? * Tommy: Ken... Ken, richtig. (er schlägt Rosenberg freundschaftlich auf den Rücken) * Tommy: Ken wäscht das Geld für uns und stellt schon mal die Drinks kalt. (Rosenberg kommt sich wichtig vor, während King und Cassidy laut lachen müssen) * Hilary King: Ich versteh nicht, was ich hier soll. * Tommy: Ist doch ganz einfach. Warst du noch nie im Kino? Wir latschen in die Bank rein, fuchteln mit den Knarren rum und gehen stinkreich wieder raus. (kurz darauf, die vier stehen vor dem Malibu Club. Ein leeres Taxi wartet bereits) * Tommy: Ich fahre. * Hilary (traurig):' Na prima. Beifahrer. Wenn ich das in der Therapie erzähle. ''(sie steigen ins Auto und fahren los) * '''Cam Jones: Tommy, Hilary macht sich so breit! * Hilary: Stimmt gar nicht! * Cam: Doch! * Tommy (genervt):''' Hey, Klappe, ihr zwei, oder ihr könnt zu Fuß gehen. * '''Cam: Ja, Hilary. (Tommy verschuldet einen gröberen Zusammenstoß) *'Hillary:' Hey, pass auf wo du hinfährst, Tommy! (Das Auto wird noch stärker beschädigt) *'Hillary:' Mein Baby! Alles Schrott! *'Cam:' Du hängst zu sehr an der Illusion der Ewigkeit. *'Hillary:' Was? *'Cam:' Du denkst, alles bleibt ewig. Jugend, geliebte Menschen, Pizza. Alles geht mal vorbei, und das musst du akzeptieren. *'Hillary:' Hey, du hast recht. Danke, Cam. *'Cam:' Nichts zu danken. (in der Nähe der Bank) *'Tommy:' Herrgott, Phil, hör auf, mit diesem Ding rumzufuchteln. (sie erreichen die Bank und steigen aus) * Tommy: Hilary, fahr ein bisschen um den Block. * Hilary: Okay, Tommy, okay. (Hilary setzt sich wieder ins Taxi, die drei anderen holen sich alles Nötige aus dem Kofferraum. Das Taxi verschwindet. Tommy und seine Komplizen gehen zur Bank hinüber und tauchen kurz hinter einem Gebüsch ab) * Tommy: Okay guys. Nice and easy, just as we planned. (sie haben sich graugrüne Overalls sowie Eishockeymasken angezogen und betreten den Schalterraum der Bank) * Tommy (droht mit seinem Colt, laut):''' DIES IST EIN ÜBERFALL! * '''Phil (laut):' KEINER BEWEGT SICH! ALLE AN DIE WAND! ''(alle Anwesenden befolgen blitzschnell die Befehle und heben die Hände. Tommy steht auf einem Schreibtisch) * '''Tommy: Phil, halt die Stellung! * Phil: Verstanden! * Tommy: Los, Cam, der Tresor ist oben... (sie begeben sich nach oben, Tommy tötet auf dem Weg mehrere Wachmänner, ehe sie den Tresor erreichen. Cam hockt sich vor den Safe) * Cam: Verdammt, das ist ein Flange 9000! Könnte Stunden dauern, den zu knacken. Oder fünf Minuten, wenn du den Manager findest. * Tommy: Ich seh nach, wo er sich verkrochen hat. (Tommy kommt zurück auf den Rundgang, von wo er in die Schalterhalle sehen kann) * Tommy: Phil, alles im grünen Bereich? * Phil (von unten):' Klar, im dunkelgrünen Bereich. ''(Tommy findet den Direktor hinter dessen Schreibtisch im Büro und richtet seine Waffe auf ihn) * '''Tommy: Du da! Mitkommen! * Manager: Okay! Okay! Nicht schießen! (sie gehen den Weg zurück) * Phil (laut von unten):' ICH SAGTE, KEINER RÜHRT SICH! ''(wieder beim Tresor, Tommy richtet seine Waffe auf den Manager) * '''Manager: Der Safe hat eine Zeitsperre. Ihr könnt ebenso gut gleich aufgeben. * Cam: Ach, die Zeitsperre kann ich umgehen. Dann brauchen wir nur noch deinen Code und alles ist in Butter! * Tommy: Bleib hier.'' (zum Manager)'' Wenn du Zicken machst, bist du Fischfutter, klar? Ich seh mal nach Phil. Bin gleich wieder da. (er betritt erneut den Rundgang – plötzlich klingelt die Alarmanlage Sturm) * Phil (von unten):' Ich hab gesagt, Finger weg vom Alarm! Das Spezialkommando muss gleich hier sein! Ich könnte ein bisschen Hilfe brauchen, Tommy! ''(Tommy rennt hinunter in die Schalterhalle) * '''Lautsprecherstimme: Vice City Spezialkommando! Sie sind umzingelt! (Phil hockt auf einem Schreibtisch) * Phil: Umzingelt? HA HA HA HAAAAAaaa! Die scheißen sich ein, die korrupten Schweine! (Cam taucht oben auf dem Rundgang auf) * Cam: Tommy, der Tresor ist offen! * Tommy: Okay, wir haben die Pensionskasse der Bullen. Los, raus hier! * Lautsprecherstimme: Okay, ihr habt es so gewollt. Ihr hattet eure letzte Chance! * Phil: Die stürmen den Laden! In Deckung! (nachdem alle Cops in der Schalterhalle erledigt sind) * Phil: Das ist der letzte! LOS! LOS! LOS! * Phil: Shit! Wo bleibt Hilary? Ich werd was für seine Verlustängste tun! (urplötzlich taucht das Fluchttaxi auf und stoppt direkt vor den Eingangstreppen. Hilary steigt aus) * Hilary: Hey, Jungs! Los, rein! Ich geb euch Deckung! (er feuert auf die Einsatzkräfte und wird erschossen) (später, Tommy, Phil und Cam verschwinden in Cams Garage.) * Phil: Geschafft! Wir sind reich! (schreit hysterisch) REICH! * Mercedes Cortez: Tommy, eine Massage gefällig? * Tommy: Hi, Mercedes. Ja, ich bin ein bisschen verspannt... * Kent Paul: Was hab ich gesagt, Tommy? Korrupte Bullen müssen sich vorsehen, wenn Kent Paul in der Stadt ist. Komm, gib mir 'nen größeren Batzen ab. Na komm, ich brauch neue Klamotten. Sollte man Cam in der Bank erledigt haben: (Tommy und Phil verlassen die Bank durch den Haupteingang und nehmen hinter einer Palme Deckung. Die Polizei hat die Zufahrt mit zwei Enforcern abgesperrt) * Phil: ''' Wo ist Cam? * '''Tommy:'' (gefühlsarm)'' In der Hölle. * Phil: Shit! Wo bleibt Hilary? Ich werd was für seine Verlustängste tun! (urplötzlich taucht das Fluchttaxi auf und stoppt direkt vor den Eingangstreppen. Hilary steigt aus.) * Hilary: 'Hey, Jungs! Los, rein! Ich geb euch Deckung! ''(er feuert auf die Einsatzkräfte und wird erschossen) (später, Tommy und Phil verschwinden in Cams Garage.) * '''Phil: Schade, dass Cam es nicht geschafft hat. * Tommy: Ja. Aber so bleibt mehr für uns! * Phil: Da hast du recht. Yeeaaehhhh! * Mercedes Cortez: Tommy, eine Massage gefällig? * Tommy: Hi, Mercedes. Ja, ich bin ein bisschen verspannt... * Kent Paul: Was hab ich gesagt, Tommy? Korrupte Bullen müssen sich vorsehen, wenn Kent Paul in der Stadt ist. Komm, gibt mir ‘nen größeren Batzen ab. Na komm, ich brauch neue Klamotten. Mission Diese Mission sollte nur mit maximaler Energie begonnen werden. Man steigt mit seinen Männern ins Taxi und fährt ans Nordostufer von Little Havana zur Markierung gegenüber der Banco Corrupto Grande, geht dann über die Straße und in den nächsten Marker rechts vom Eingang. Nach der automatischen Umziehaktion kann die Bank betreten werden. Es folgt eine kurze Zwischensequenz, danach muss man mit Cam die Treppen hochgehen. Schon nach der ersten kurzen Treppe gelangt man in ein Büro, von dem zwei weitere Räume abzweigen: ein Überwachungsraum, in dem Monitore sämtliche Winkel der Bank zeigen und eine Schutzweste zu finden ist, sowie das Büro des Bankmanagers, in dem ein Herz schwebt. Vorsicht: In beiden Zimmern lauern Wachmänner mit MP5s. Diese erledigt man mit seinem Colt Python, sammelt die Munition ein und geht die nächste Treppe hoch. Dann kommt man auf einen Rundgang oberhalb der Schalterhalle. Dort geht man schnell rechts um die Ecke und erschießt die nächsten beiden bewaffneten Wachmänner. Das folgende Zimmer wird durchquert, der Lift bestiegen und zum Stockwerk mit dem Tresor hochgefahren. Links des Ausgangs, bei den Schließfächern, wartet der fünfte Wachmann – dieser muss ebenfalls erledigt werden. Dann begibt man sich mit Cam zum Marker in der Ecke und holt im Anschluss den Manager aus seinem Büro zum Safe. Sobald der Rundgang wieder betreten wird, bricht das Chaos aus: Die Alarmanlage schrillt los und man bekommt ein Drei-Sterne-Fahndungslevel (was sich noch steigern kann). Nun läuft man zu Phil hinunter, geht in den Marker zwischen den Schreibtischen und bereitet sich auf das Eindringen des SWAT-Kommandos vor. Das Einsatzkommando stürmt durch die Oberlichter herein und wirft Rauchgranaten. Nun rennt man rasch wieder nach oben auf den Rundgang und lässt Phil die Polizisten in der Schalterhalle erledigen. Die beiden – durch den Rauch kaum sichtbaren – SWAT-Cops auf dem Rundgang müssen per MP5 oder M4 erschossen werden. Auf Cams Sicherheit braucht man nicht zu achten, da er für die restliche Spielhandlung nicht mehr wichtig ist. Doch Vorsicht: Man darf Phil nicht töten, da dieser im Gegensatz noch wichtig ist für spätere Missionen. Die Energie kann man jetzt notfalls mit den Pickups in den Büros auffüllen, um sich daraufhin zurück in die Halle und dann in die Markierung vor dem Ausgang zu begeben. Hinter der Palme ist man zunächst sicher. Nachdem Hilary von den Cops erschossen wurde, darf man nicht zu lange zögern, denn die Polizei bekommt sonst Verstärkung in Form eines weiteren Fahndungslevels. Man stürmt aus dem Versteck, erledigt die SWAT-Einheiten und steigt schnell ins Taxi. Phil und Cam (wenn man zweiteren nicht zuvor getötet hat) lässt man einsteigen und drängelt sich mit Vollgas durch die Enforcer-Barriere, schüttelt anrückende Polizeiwagen ab und rast in nördlicher Richtung zum nahen Pay’n’Spray. Nach dem Umspritzen sollte nicht direkt wieder an der Bank vorbeigefahren werden – die Bullen könnten immer noch schießen – und sich gemütlich zu Cams Schlosserei nördlich von Viceport begeben. Dort fährt man in die Garage und die Mission ist somit geschafft. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Phil Cassidy oder der Manager sterben (Cam Jones darf sterben). Benachrichtigung Bankräuber-Outfit beim Malibu Club in Vice Point erhältlich. * Außerdem ist im Club jetzt ein Messer zu finden. * Von nun an kann jederzeit die Bank betreten und überfallen werden. Wenn die Druckerei-Mission Der Kurier bereits absolviert wurde, bekommt man nun einige Anrufe: Handy-Anruf 1 * Ken Rosenberg: Hey! Hallo, Tommy? Tommy! In der Druckerei ist irgendwas im Busch. Fahr mal rüber und kümmere dich drum. Es scheint ziemlichen Ärger zu geben. Ich muss Schluss machen (→ Der Kurier). Nach diesem Anruf ist das Dollar-Symbol vor der Druckerei deaktiviert. Handy-Anruf 2 * Phil Cassidy: Tommy, war ein Vergnügen, mit dir zu arbeiten. So einen Spaß hatte ich seit Vietnam nicht mehr. Also, falls du je irgendwas brauchst, ruf mich an, okay? Ich vergesse keinen, mit dem ich in der Schlacht war. Und ich kann dir bestimmt irgendwann helfen, okay? Handy-Anruf 3 * Ken Rosenberg: Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Sonny hat gerade angerufen, dämmert dir was? Ich weiß nicht, wie das mit dir ist, aber wenn mir jemand droht, dass er meine Familie umbringt, dann macht mir das eine Scheißangst. Was gedenkst du, zu unternehmen? * Tommy: Nur die Ruhe, Ken. Alles wird cool. * Ken: Ich BIN ruhig! So ruhig, wie man sein kann, wenn man um sein Leben fürchtet. * Tommy: Ken, ich muss mich gerade auf was anderes konzentrieren. Wir kümmern uns zu gegebener Zeit um Forelli. * Ken: Ich bin ruhig. Hör ich mich nicht ruhig an? Muss die Todesangst sein, die auf die Stimme schlägt (→ Der Kurier). Trivia * Die Bankräuberkleidung ist eine klare Anspielung auf den Film „ “, denn dort trägt der Massenmörder Jason Voorhees einen ähnlichen Overall und eine Hockeymaske. * Egal, wie die Bankräuber in das Taxi einsteigen, nachdem die Türen geschlossen sind, ergibt sich immer dieselbe Kombination: Tommy und Hilary sitzen vorn, hinten links sitzt Phil und rechts Cam. Die Beschwerde von Cam, dass Hilary sich so breit mache, ergibt also keinen Sinn. * Auch wenn Tommys Kommentar „Aber so bleibt mehr für uns!“ etwas anderes andeutet, hat es keinen Einfluss auf die Höhe der Belohnung, ob Cam Jones überlebt oder nicht. Der Spieler erhält in beiden Fällen 50.000 Dollar. Fortsetzung Dies war die letzte Mission für den Malibu Club. Das Unternehmen wurde jetzt erworben und es generiert nun täglich bis zu 10.000 Dollar an Einkünften. Kategorie:Vice-City-Missionen Kategorie:Malibu-Club-Missionen Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen